Jan Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Jan_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Jan Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 30 december 1991 vertolkt wordt door Jef De Smedt. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Jan is de jongste zoon van Pierre Van den Bossche en Anna Dierckx. Hij heeft één halfbroer Georges Van den Bossche, één broer Guido Van den Bossche en twee zussen Rita Van den Bossche en Marleen Van den Bossche. Jan had als tiener een relatie met Isabelle De Groot. Isabelle werd echter zwanger zonder dat Jan dit wist. Anna zorgde ervoor dat Isabelle en hun zoontje Willem Feyaerts naar een klooster werden gebracht. Jaren later in 2014 ontdekt Jan de waarheid wanneer hij deze in de dagboeken van Anna leest. Willem kwam terecht in een weeshuis en werd nadien geadopteerd door de familie Feyaerts, vandaar zijn achternaam. Willem zelf kreeg met zijn vrouw Hilde De Mayer twee zonen: Thomas Van den Bossche en Simon Feyaerts. In het begin van de serie is Jan getrouwd met Monique Stevens. Samen hebben ze twee kinderen: Mieke Van den Bossche en Bart Van den Bossche. Zijn eerste huwelijk loopt stuk omdat Jan een affaire had met zijn secretaresse Babette Van Tichelen. Later hertrouwde Jan met Nele Van Winckel, waarmee hij nog twee kinderen kreeg: Leen Van den Bossche en Maarten Van den Bossche. Dit huwelijk bleef ook niet duren omdat Jan weer in zijn oude gewoontes hervalt en iets te veel naar het vrouwelijk schoon kijkt. Nele verdwijnt uit zijn leven, maar nadien belanden ze toch nog meermaals met elkaar in bed, tot ze definitief naar Frankrijk verhuist. Uiteindelijk vindt Jan het liefdesgeluk bij Linda Desmet, met wie hij nog één zoon kreeg: Guido Van den Bossche. Hun zoontje is vernoemd naar de reeds overleden broer van Jan. Jan kwam echter nog verschillende keren in verleiding om zijn vrouw te bedriegen, onder meer met Laura Daems, een lerares van Guido. In juni 2013 biecht Jan op dat hij pas 16 jaar was toen hij voor het eerst met een meisje kuste. Wanneer Linda tijdelijk in Rhodos verblijft bij haar stervende moeder, krijgt Jan terug gevoelens voor zijn jeugdliefde Isabelle De Groot. Uiteindelijk kiest hij toch voor zijn gezin. 2 jaar later, in december 2016, krijgen Jan en Viv Neyskens gevoelens voor elkaar. De twee hebben tijdlang een affaire. Jan voelt zich sinds lange tijd weer gelukkig en beslist na een korte driehoeksverhouding voor Viv te kiezen en de scheiding met Linda Desmet aan te vragen. In juni 2017 verandert Jan echter van gedachte wanneer hij van Linda te horen krijgt dat ze een hersentumor heeft. Hij neemt de drastische beslissing om voorgoed te breken met Viv zodat hij voor Linda kan zorgen tot haar dood. Begin oktober 2017 ontdekt Jan Linda's leugen en breekt definitief met haar. Door Linda's leugen wilt Jan geen relatie meer in de toekomst. In september 2018 lijkt Jan toch opnieuw vrouwvolk in zijn leven toe te laten wanneer hij en Jenny Versteven naar elkaar toegroeien. Uiteindelijk blijven de twee, na maandenlange speculatie van hun omgeving, toch gewoon vrienden. 'Beroepsleven' Jan was 22 jaar toen hij voor het eerst ging werken. Zijn eerste job was reclamefolders ronddragen. Bij zijn debuut in de serie werkte Jan bij een verzekeringsmakelaar en hadden hij en Monique Stevens het niet zo breed. Wanneer Jan op zijn werk werd ontslagen, kreeg hij van broer én CEO Guido Van den Bossche een functie bij VDB Electronics. Hij werkte er een lange tijd als personeelschef. Later kreeg hij ook andere functies, waaronder chef van de verzendingsdienst en directeur econoom. Jan heeft ook voor een korte tijd zijn broer vervangen als CEO. Tussendoor zetelde hij ook in de gemeenteraad van zijn stad en schopte hij het tot plaatsvervangend burgemeester. Toen Bert Van den Bossche aan de macht kwam bij VDB, werd Jan gedegradeerd tot arbeider in het magazijn. Na enkele maanden gaf hij zijn ontslag en nam hij vervolgens enkele interimjobs aan. Uiteindelijk besloot Jan in 2010 om te stoppen als werknemer en zelfstandige te worden. Hij nam het café van Dimitri Roels over met zijn zoon Maarten Van den Bossche en zijn zus Rita Van den Bossche. Hij doopte de zaak om tot de Jan en Alleman. In januari 2012 gaat Jan Maarten helpen in de KomEet als maître. Uiteindelijk nemen Maarten en Roos Jana Pleysier aan als vaste maître van het restaurant. Later dat jaar vertelt Jan dat hij in het verleden legerdienst heeft gedaan. In het najaar van 2017 koopt Anna Dierckx de Jan & Alleman over van Jan op de openbare verkoop van het café, wat een gevolg was van zijn scheiding met Linda Desmet. In maart 2019 neemt Jan ontslag in het café, omdat hij het niet kan vinden met de nieuwe eigenaars: Mathias Moelaert en Niko Schuurmans. Jan beslist om te stoppen met werken en te gaan genieten van zijn pensioen. In april 2019 merkt Jan op dat hij het café en het sociaal contact met de klanten mist en beslist hij terug in dienst te treden als barman. 'Trivia' *Jan is geboren op 16 maart 1951. Anno 2019 is hij dus 68 jaar oud. Jans sterrenbeeld is 'Vis'. *Jef De Smedt is samen met Annie Geeraerts, één van de pioniers van de serie. Omdat Annie (Anna Dierckx) tegenwoordig eerder sporadisch opduikt, staat het record qua aantal afleveringen op de naam van Jef De Smedt. *Na de dood van zijn oudste broer Guido Van den Bossche, benoemde Jan zichzelf de nieuwe 'pater familias' van de familie Van den Bossche. Het was een langlopende grap binnen de reeks dat hij als enige van de familie hier zo over dacht. *Het 10de en 11de seizoen van Familie zijn de enige seizoenen waarin 3 (ex-)vrouwen van Jan tegelijkertijd meespelen: Monique Stevens, Nele Van Winckel en Linda Desmet. *Sinds hij de Jan en Alleman heeft geopend, gebruikt Jan steeds de zinnen: "Ik ben een cafébaas, hè. Horen, zien en zwijgen. Van mij zullen ze het ni weten." *Het personage van Jan zorgde jarenlang voor een komische noot in het programma. Meestal door een stommiteit die hij begaan had. Tegenwoordig heeft Roel Vanderstukken (Benny Coppens) deze rol overgenomen en is Jan iets serieuzer geworden. *Jan vertelt in seizoen 24 dat hij in zijn jeugdjaren bij de scouts is geweest en daar de totemnaam 'Stuntelige Kwartel' had. *Anno 2019 heeft Jan 8 kleinkinderen waarvan er reeds 3 overleden zijn. Namelijk Simon, Thomas, Hanne, Jelle, Lennert, Arthur, Alex en Milou. Lennert overleed tijdens het 15de seizoen, Thomas tijdens het 24ste seizoen en Alex tijdens het 25ste seizoen. 'Quotes' Schermafbeelding 2015-08-24 om 23.05.45.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-27 om 21.34.28.png Familie_6018_QuoteJan.png Generiek Intro1 versie1 foto05.png Intro1 versie3 foto04.png Intro1 versie4 foto04.png Intro1 versie5 foto04.png Intro1 versie6 foto09.png Intro2 versie1 foto05.png Intro3 versie1 foto03.png Intro3 versie2 foto03.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h57m34s24.png G4-8.JPG Intro6 versie3 foto03.png Intro-janlinda.png Generiek7_12.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto07.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto22.png Generiek7_JanLinda_1.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.49.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.54.43.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.57.12.png Generieknov2016-17.jpg Generieknov2016-10.jpg Generieknov2016-23.jpg Generiek8-23.jpg Generiek8-32.jpg Generiek8-36.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_6.jpg Generiek8-37.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_1.jpg Generiek8-Zomer17.png Generiek8-Zomer18.png Generiek8-Zomer20.png 'Galerij' JanGalerij_1.jpg JanGalerij_2.jpg familie2447.jpg familie2788.jpg familiejefdesmedt3.jpg familiejefdesmedt2.jpg familiehildejan.jpg familiejefdesmedt.jpg familiehildejan3.jpg Portret2007 Jan 3.jpg Portret2007 Jan 2.jpg Portret2007 Jan 1.jpg Familiegezinjan.jpg JanGalerij_3.jpg JanGalerij_4.jpg JanGalerij_5.jpg Jan5000.jpg familie_jan_2013_portret_02_0.jpg familie_jan_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_linda_jan_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_linda_jan_2013_portret_01.jpg S24-jan.jpg S24-jan2.png jan25.jpg S25-jan_profiel.jpg S25-jan_portret1.jpg S26_jan_01.jpeg JefDeSmedtChristopheDuJardinDecember2016.png Familie_portret2017_jan_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_jan_02.jpg Jan en zonen.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Jan Van den Bossche